Most toothbrushes of the prior art include one handle and one brush. There have been variations on both the handle and their brushes. For example, prior art inventors have suggested curved and angled handles. They have also advanced other toothbrushes of varied shapes and designs. In more recent times, hygienist and dentist groups have recognized the inadequacies of prior art brushes. For instance many brushes do not properly access all difficult to reach areas for total teeth cleaning and gum massage. Because of these needs, brushes with cone shape bristles, some with straight or angled handles, and other variations in brushes have been presented to the public. However, most users resist using more than one brush for a single cleansing.
The present invention relates to a toothbrush that improves access to the subgingival and interproximal areas of teeth in inaccessible but frequently diseased areas of the mouth. This aids in plaque removal. A further functional property of the brush is that it provides the user with improved visibility of the buccal surfaces of the molars by lifting the cheek laterally and posteriorly out of the way during use. The brush utilizes the anatomy of the teeth, oral structures and the ergonomics and habits of adults during home oral hygiene procedures.